In diagnostics and therapy, ever-increasing demands are made on the performance of medical equipment aimed at avoiding risks to health and physical injury as a consequence of incorrect diagnosis or treatment, as well as to minimize levels of exposure for patients and persons treating them in the application of diagnostic and therapeutic methods.
US 2013/0237815 A1 describes a method for determining a four-dimensional angiography data set by a biplane x-ray device. In the method, two acquisition arrangements that are aligned in different projection directions are used to record a contrast agent in an uptake phase and/or a washout phase in a time-resolved manner, and an animated three-dimensional reconstruction data set is obtained by back-projection. It is proposed to extrapolate or interpolate flow information for those periods of time in which vessel sections are not visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,519,414 B2 describes a DSA system for the angiographic visualization of a blood vessel system of a patient from at least two different projection directions. To avoid the need to administer contrast agent via the catheter tip during an endovascular intervention using a microcatheter, a three-dimensional representation of the microcatheter is mixed that has been reconstructed from a plurality of x-ray images and was obtained in a preliminary angiographic examination into a 3D visualization of the blood vessel system. Decoupling the time of the preliminary angiographic examination from the time of the endovascular intervention avoids an application of contrast agent during the therapeutic intervention.